Don't Let Me Go
by espeonsweetie
Summary: Sometimes, you have to overcome your pride to keep something that is important to you. Ikarishipping One-shot. Fluffy!


**A/N: I was missing a lot of my Ikari stories, so I decided to write my own short one. I was inspired by a song and if you can guess it, you get cyber-cookies! YAY. Hint: The name of the song is NOT the title of this story. I hope you like it! BTW, the story is pretty fluffy...Delicious, I know.**

* * *

><p>He was still holding the phone. It had been about 12 since she had stormed out of his house in tears.<p>

Of course he was mad at himself. But what was he supposed to do when his pride kept getting in the way? It was practically impossible for him to do anything.

The afternoon sunlight added a soft yellow glow to the room. His thumb brushed over the smooth black phone buttons repeatedly, as if debating to call now or later. The position he sat in was starting to make his back hurt, but he could endure it. It was seeing her leave in tears that was really hurting him.

He honestly wanted to call her, but his damn pride would not let him do it. He is a man, isn't he?

Sadness might have been flowing through him, but it didn't show on his face. His face didn't show anything, actually. He simply sat on the couch with a blank expression. The way he felt made him want to curl up in a ball, just like a little kid.

Thank goodness no one could read his mind.

Images of their fight began to flood his mind. Her screaming at the top of her lungs, him barely recognizing her existence, and when she finally said something that irritated him, he shouted something he immediately regretted. Her lips had finally closed, but her large azure eyes were full of shock. Without another word, she grabbed her purse, car keys and left.

Damn, why did he have to be like this? He prayed to some deity that they could somehow make him better. An understanding or somewhat compassionate person, at least.

* * *

><p>She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were pretty bloodshot from all the crying she had done. Tears could no longer come of her eyes. How many times had she been through this? She couldn't even keep count anymore. There weren't anymore words to be said.<p>

Walking out, she lay down on her bed and held her phone in her palm sadly. She flipped it open, hoping to see a new message or voicemail.

0 messages.

Well, of course. Why did she even bother trying? The phone dropped from her hand and she clutched her silky sheets. Her eyes closed, preventing the tears she thought weren't there from coming out.

'This fight is so stupid,' she thought. 'I should be with him. He is mine, after all.' Her thought of possession didn't come from selfishness. It came from the pure love she had for him. She loved him so much that it actually hurt sometimes.

Lying there on the bed just made her crave his touch. She loved the way his hands felt against her skin. Whether it was simply brushing her cheek or something a bit more intimate, she yearned for him. 'Just come for me!' she practically screamed in her head. 'Just make all of this pain go away and I know I can be with you forever.'

Her pained expression eventually turned into a blank one. She brought her knees up to her chest and made a silent wish.

A wish that he would realize that the both of them need each other.

* * *

><p>He was pacing now. What did she want him to say, exactly, for her to come back? If he could, he would go straight to her house and beg. Tell her how wrong he was. Just being in this house made him feel so alone. He knew they needed each other, but he had no idea how to bring her back.<p>

The pacing suddenly stopped and he stood in the middle of the room. He took a few seconds, and then made his decision. He grabbed keys and almost sprinted out of the house.

To hell with his pride.

* * *

><p>She could hear a car come up in the driveway. Assuming her mother had come back early from the shop, she went to the door to greet her. She did not see her mother standing in the doorway.<p>

She saw the man she loved, breathing hard with a determined expression.

"What are you-?"

Her sentence was cut off by the sudden kiss placed on her lips. His hands gently grabbed her face. All the negative emotions they had been feeling immediately melted away. She felt her arms go limp. He never wanted to let go.

Their lungs screamed for air, so he had to. It was amazing how long he went since he had arrived breathing heavily. When he backed away, her eyes were still closed and her mouth slightly parted. He didn't say anything until her eyes opened, showing him the shade of blue he loved.

No words apparently had to be spoken. She simply walked to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He buried his face in her hair and placed his hands on her waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She just hugged him tighter, never wanting to let go.


End file.
